A Surprising Discovery
Summary: was a normal day in adventure bay. there was a big robbery at the bank and the pups got a surprise of their life time. Story It was a beautiful day in adventure bay and the pups were hanging out with their brothers and sisters* Chase: bro catch! Crescendo: I got it! I got it! (Catches the ball) yay! Chase: nice catch bro! Crescendo: thank you! Skye: come on sis! Let's do some loops Shira: hehehe okay sis! (Does some loops with Skye) Primrose: (playing tug-o-war) grrrr heheh I'm going to win Zuma: grrrrr no your not I am sis! Rocky: Smoky, Aryana I'm coming to get you! Aryana: oh yeah? Smoky: you can't catch us bro! Rocky: oh yeah? (Chases Aryana and tags her) tag your it sis! Aryana: hehehe I'm coming for you Smoky! Smoky: you can't catch me! Aryana: oh yeah? Watch me! (Pounces on him) tag you're it! Smoky: hahaha (chases them) meanwhile Ruskin is watching everyone play with their brothers and sisters* Ruskin: *sigh* I wish I had a brother or sister "see's Ashes arguing with his brother Marshall" Marshall: Really...Ashes... I have done this before you know. Ashes: Marshall you are doing it wrong. You are spouse to put the bandage on like this "shows him on a dummy" Marshall: I did that Ashes! Ruskin: "goes to them" Okay! You two stop right there! That is enough you two are acting like little immature pups! You...guys..are lucky to have each other even if you don't know it! "thinks if...u know what it be..if u didn't have a brother" Ashes: "stops" He started! "points to Marshall" Marshall: No he did! "points to his brother" Rubble comes with Chase* Rubble: I heard from...arguing again and interrupted my nap! So I got Chase for you. Chase: Okay stop it now! Ruskin is right you know! Ruskin sadly goes off on his own* Chase: You guys say sorry to each other! Marshall: Sorry...Ashes. (mumbles ) Ashes: Sorry ..Marshall. (mumbles ) Just then the pups tag went off" Paw Patrol to the lookout! they all run into the lookout's elevator* Zuma: uh dudes, dudette whewe's Mawshall? Rocky: I don't know Marshall: here I come! Chase: uh oh Skye: oh no Ruskin: lookout! Marshall: (trips over his own paws and falls into the pup) I'm good! I made it! Skye: let's go the elevator goes up to the top and they all get into formation* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ruskin: (upset) Ryder: (sees Ruskin) Ruskin are you alright? Ruskin: "sigh" Its ...just everyone has a sibling ...except me on the team.. I know..some pups don't see its nice to have a sibling to hang with. "looks at Marshall and Ashes" tho...i am all alone.. no one who is related...loves me.. Ryder: Oh Okay. Ruskin you seem quite upset how about you take this mission off. I think we can handle the rest for once with out you. Ruskin: Okay..Ryder..."walks off sadly" Skye: I kinda feel bad for him. I would be sad to if I was the only pup who didn't have a sibling. Ryder: Okay pups. I know we are are sad for Ruskin tho I just got a call from the bank they is a robbery. Chase and Shira I need you two to catch the robber. Shira: There's no mystery I can't solve! Chase: These Paws up hold the law! Ryder: Skye I need you to search for the criminal from the sky. Skye: This pups got to fly! "does a black flip" Ryder: okay Paw Patrol is on a roll! Ryder goes down the pole and the pups go down the slide* meanwhile with Ruskin* Ruskin: (walking with his head down) I really wish I had a brother or sister I know Aryana is Rocky and Smoky's adopted sister but she's still their sister...if I had someone to call my brother or sister I would be the happiest pup in the world just then he bumps into a pup* Ruskin: oops ..sorry.. about ..that "said nervously" ???: it's okay I wasn't really paying attention Ruskin: what's... your.. name? "said nervously" ???: name is Bullet yours? Ruskin: my.. name ..is Ruskin nice.. to meet ..you Bullet Bullet: nice to meet you too Ruskin: you...won't hurt...me will...you? Bullet: no I won't I promise Ruskin: Thanks....sorry..I kinda...been..bullied in my past...so..uh..im kinda shy around new pups.. Bullet: Oh my that's horrbile. I'm so sorry.. If i knew....who..those...bullies...were..i would....so..grrr. Ruskin: Wanna come back to the lookout bullet? You can meet my friends there. Bullet: sure! Ruskin: Then follow me. Bullet: "does so" (Paw patrol badge) Ruskin: here...we are...this is...the lookout Bullet: awesome! Ruskin: yeah Bullet: so where are these friends of yours? Ruskin: They around here some are doing a robbery at the bank. Bullet: Wait what???! Do they need help? Ruskin: Don't think so..Ryder didn't call me for backup. Then Ryder and Shira. Skye and Chase came back Ryder: Good work pups. Chase: They's robber's are so...silly Shira: Yes they are. Nothing gets past us. Ruskin: Hey pups look who I bumped into. Bullet: It..can't be... can it. Chase? Its me Bullet. Chase: Bullet? "hugs his friend" Its been a long time bud. Bullet: It sure has I am a retired police pup now. Life was good tho I wanted something different. Chase: Ruskin you bumped into Bullet? Ruskin: Yes...I just meet him today. Shira: Uh...Chase are we missing something here? Chase: Oh...opps. Pups and Ryder meet Bullet an old friend of mine. Shira: Hi Bullet. My name is Shira. Skye: Hi, My name is Skye and Shira is my sister. Ryder: Hi Bullet. I am Ryder. The Paw Patrol leader. Zuma: hi dude I'm Zuma Primrose: hi Bullet, I'm Primrose and I'm Zuma's sister Rocky: hi I'm Rocky Bullet Smoky: hi I'm Smoky Bullet and Rocky is my brother Aryana: hi there Bullet I'm Aryana and I am Rocky and Smoky's sister Crescendo: I'm Chase's brother Rubble: I'm Rubble. Marshall: I am Marshall Ashes: My name is Ashes and Marshall is my brother.. Bullet: Its nice to meet you all. Skye: It's nice to meet u to. "nuzzling Chase" I love you. Chase: I love you to Bullet: Awww you two are a couple. Congrats bud. Chase: "blushes" uh.thanks. Aryana: "looks at Shira with the should we tell him? Look" Shira: "looks at Aryana with the I don't know look" Skye: "Walks up to Shira" Tell him I am right here. "nuzzles her sis" Shira: Okay..sis..well...me...and...Aryana...are a couple.. Bullet: Aww cute. Congrats you two. Shira: You..know what...you Ruskin and Bullet kinda..look similar. Bullet: Uh? Ruskin: Spill Shira what are you trying to say. Shira: I think you guys are related. Ruskin and Bullet: "shocked" Bullet: Wait..what.. Ruskin: I have..to believe her she is a PI and my mentor... Shira: Hmm.. lets check it out. Bullet: that can't be I don't have siblings...can it? Shira: it could be true let's go to the library and check out your family history Bullet: okay let's go Ruskin: o..okay Shira: let's go pups Chase: right! with that Bullet, Ruskin, Skye, Shira, Aryana, Primrose, Chase, and Crescendo went to the library* Primrose: here we are the library Aryana: let's check it out Shira: yeah (kisses Aryana) Bullet: Awwww how adorable. Shira: Lets go to the computers and search up your family history. Ruskin: Right They all went to the computers* Shira: okay pups let's check Chase: right Crescendo: okay. Aryana: okay baby Skye: guys, honey can we start looking with that they all searched it up and found the same thing* All: oh..my..gosh Bullet: Ruskin is my half brother! Shira: I knew you guys were related. Ruskin: I...got..a brother.. Cres: Lets go home and tell everyone! with that all of the pups rushed back to the lookout. Bullet + Ruskin: Guys guys we are half brothers! Rocky: Well congrats you to. Rubble: Yea. I am happy for you. Ruskin: "starts crying of happy tears" I ...got..a bro... Ryder: That's awesome pups! "starts thinking" Marshall: we are happy for you Ashes: yeah Smoky: I'm glad you have a bro Ruskin Ruskin: thank you guys so much Ryder: (takes out his pup pad and calls the pups) Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Ruskin: bro you can come too Bullet: okay they all run into the elevator with Marshall coming in last and crashing, then it goes up and they all get into position* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: pups there is no emergency but I do have an announcement to make Pups: really what? Ryder: Bullet Bullet: (steps forward) yes? Ryder: how would you like to join our team as a police pup? You will only work when you're needed okay? Bullet: yes I'd love to! Ryder: great! (Does the pledge) you're now a member of the Paw Patrol Bullet: oh thank you so much Ryder: you're welcome oh and here's your pup pack and uniform (gives it to him) Bullet: thank you Ryder: there's also a surprise at the bottom of the slide Bullet: really?! Ryder: yep go ahead Bullet: okay! (Goes down the slide & lands in a police car) Ryder: it's your own police car Bullet: awesome it's like Chase's except his is a truck and mine is a car! Ryder: yep Bullet: oh thank you so much Ryder Ryder: you're welcome Bullet you deserve it Bullet: now what? Ryder: why don't you pups go play for a while before bed Skye: okay! Shira: yay! Primrose: let's go! Zuma: wight They all run outside and play with their siblings and Ruskin and Bullet are playing with one another with big smiles on their faces because now they found and have each other as a brother* The End